1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor integrated circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to structures and methods associated with a flexible bridge that enables high-bandwidth communication to a chip while simplifying chip alignment.
2. Related Art
Researchers have begun to investigate alternative techniques for communicating between semiconductor chips. One promising technique involves integrating arrays of capacitive transmitters and receivers onto semiconductor chips to facilitate inter-chip communication. If a first chip is situated face-to-face with a second chip so that transmitter pads on the first chip are capacitively coupled with receiver pads on the second chip, the first chip can transmit data signals directly to the second chip without having to route the data signals through intervening signal lines within a printed circuit board.
This capacitive communication technique can greatly increase the communication bandwidth between chips. However, this capacitive communication technique depends upon precise alignment. For instance, the effectiveness of capacitive coupling depends on the alignment of the transmitter pads and the receiver pads, both in a plane defined by the pads and in a direction perpendicular to the plane. Sub-optimal alignment can result in poor communication performance between chips and increased power consumption. Unfortunately, aligning chips properly using existing mounting structures, such as conventional single-chip modules or conventional multi-chip modules, is not a simple matter. The chips in these structures are subject to thermal expansion and mechanical vibrations, as well as manufacturing and assembly perturbations that cause alignment problems. Furthermore, a need to deliver power and cooling to chips that communicate through proximity communication further complicates chip alignment.
Hence, what is needed are structures and methods that allow high-bandwidth communication between chips without the above-described problems.